Tenias que ser tú
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: /"Quería besarlo con hambre, con deseos... con nostalgia."/ (Serie en proceso)
1. Chapter 1: Hello my old heart

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pertenecen a la grandiosa y bella Shungiku Nakamura-sama. **Yo solo los tomo prestados para fantasear de vez en cuando.** Sin fines de lucros. **_(Si hay cambios en eso, avisenme!)_**  
**

_Nota: *modofangirl super-emocionada* ¡Espero que sea de su gusto! _

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Tenias que ser tú_**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**"Hello my old heart"**

_By Cerezo de Luna_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_-Te amo, Ritsu._

Otra vez su voz le congelaba. Le hacia temblar.

No tenía una mínima idea de lo que lograba con aquello. Él simple y llanamente, lo decía en voz alta, con los pulmones dejando salir el aire... con la media sonrisa asomando a su boca. Con sus ojos profesando su única verdad. Y luego no tomaba más de tres segundos en besarlo. Lento, calido. No existía una pizca de engaño en sus labios.

Otra vez su alma se escapada de su sitio. Le hacia latir frenético, al borde del colapso.

No. _Nunca sabría lo que provocaba._ Acariciaba su boca, como si fuera un pecado que tímido buscaba romper. Le recorría la nuca con sus dedos, dibujando su nombre en él. Su tacto, ponía ciego cualquier sentido. Se perdía en su olor a cerezos en primavera. Se perdía en cada centímetro de la piel del otro... descubierta y que lo descubría.

_-Sempai..._

Su propia voz lo traicionaba. Sus recuerdos se arremolinaban todos juntos y explotaban al cerrar los parpados.

Él... él seguía siendo aquel chiquillo de preparatoria. Masamune, continuaba allí. _Sempai, siempre seria sempai._

Quizás esa palabra libre en la habitación fue suficiente para darle un clic a todo. _A eso. Inevitable._

_- Te amo, Masamune._

Y pudo palpar como su corazón le abandonaba en un segundo. Un segundo inmenso, mientras todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba. Las murallas de contención se fisuraron hasta este instante. Demolió cualquier rastro de su yo resistente al pasado.

_**Quería amarlo**. Amarlo hasta la última hebra de cabello, hasta el pequeño centímetro de su alma. Quería besarlo con hambre, con deseos... con nostalgia._

_Nostalgia que ya no dolía. Solo nostalgia de anhelo. De tenerlo, de quererlo, de desearlo sin censura._

_-Ritsu... _

Esta vez Onodera tomo su boca. Le beso, con temor, con ternura. Si trasmitía su arrepentimiento, Takano-san se quedaría. Si le demostraba que había sido un imbecil sin precedentes, Takano-san se quedaría.

_Takano-san... _

-Quédate... _quédate conmigo_...quédate por favor...- Y su voz libre de traiciones, le susurraba la suplica al oído.

No podía ver sus ojos. No aún. Sus mechones oscuros le cubrían la frente y Ritsu permanecía enterrado a su hombro. Rezando. Cerrando los ojos ante el salto desde el precipicio. Porque después de que él respondiera, se daría por vencido.

-Idiota.-La fuerza en su voz hacia que Ritsu cristalizara sus ojos.- Idiota... Después de todo, no lo has entendido.

Un suave vaivén entre las almohadas, con la fuerza sutil en las muñecas del castaño. Takano tenía el poder de destruirlo. Y estaba dispuesto a romperse en pedazos si él lo quería así.

-Jamás voy a dejarte de nuevo, jamás...

Hilo una sonrisa que derramaba lágrimas, golpeando a Onodera en lo más hondo de si. Frente sí tenía al hombre de su vida, con los ojos rebalsados en llanto, derramando felicidad. Takano Masamune por primera vez en diez años abrió por completo su corazón. De nuevo.

-Sempai...-elevo su mano, acariciando el rostro del otro.-_ Te amo, Masamune. _

Sus pupilas olvidaron llorar, se abrieron de par en par para recibir un beso más profundo. Ritsu le rodeo el cuello, acomodando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Atrapándolo.

_-Te amo, Saga..._

Le dijo los nombres que lo evocaban en estos años. _Saga, Sempai, Takano-san_. Y dejaba al final su nombre, su único nombre como lo más sagrado que nunca había pronunciado.

-Masamune.

Tuvo que besarlo con brusquedad. Aquello lo llevo al límite. Revolvió con sus dedos el cabello del ojiverde, se zambulló en su boca. La garganta de Ritsu se ahogaba por gemidos. Su piel se coloreaba, y Takano sonreía entre besos_._

_-Ritsu, te amo._

Otra vez su voz le hacia temblar. Empero aquel frío antiguo, no existía.

Un abrasador calor emergía desde su interior. Emanaba del cuerpo de Takano, se colaba en cada poro de su piel. Gemía, susurraba. Clavaba sus manos en la espalda tersa y ancha. Abría sus piernas con toda osadía, apretándose más a su gusto. Su mirada esmeralda se volvía borrosa por segundos, perdida en alguna exclamación por el goce. Takano recorría la extensión de piel, tanteaba con sumo cuidado cada parte de su amante.

Saboreo cada palabra que salía de su amor. Cada esencia se enredada entre ambos. Ciego, completo y loco, Masamune no dudo en murmurar las palabras benditas. _**"Te amo tanto... tanto, no tienes idea cuanto duele amarte, idiota"**_ Sonreía con los ojos verdes, y el corazón de Takano parecía explotar. _**"Sempai... idiota, más rápido."**_

Aceleraron como si estuvieran temerosos de que la magia se esfumara. Diez años de malentendidos, diez años sin poder rozarse, con ideas equivocadas. Oh, merecían una compensación.

Desarmaron las sabanas. Gastaron más de la mitad de los pulmones y los labios. Sus yemas perfeccionaron la técnica de amar. Sus voces encontraron el matiz exacto en que lograban tocar el cielo. Su amor atravesó más que sus cuerpos, que sus corazones y sus almas. Estaban fundidos por completo en algo que jamás moriría. No existía el tiempo, no había temor a la muerte, aquí y en el más allá estarían juntos por siempre.

***000***

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Buenas! Espero que les guste esta pequeña viñeta(? de mi queridisima OTP *_(se esconde por si alguien quiere lanzar un tomatazo) Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Sekaiichi ¡Me moria de ganas! Así que tengan piedad, esto es como mi debut al igual que Ritsu(?*_

Tengo planeado seguir la historia con más cursilerias de aqui, de allá y de acullá, con esta parejita :3 como protagonista, de modo que tendra una continuacion.

**Un beso enorme, y gracias por leer.**

_Espero sus reviews._

**(^^)~**

P/D: El titulo del capitulo es una cancion llamada "Hola mi viejo corazón" de The Oh Hello's, por si les pica la curiosidad de buscarla.


	2. Chapter 2a: When it rains

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pertenecen a la grandiosa y bella Shungiku Nakamura-sama. **Yo solo los tomo prestados para fantasear de vez en cuando... y cumplir con las ofrendar al dios del Yaoi.** Sin fines de lucros. **_(Si hay cambios en eso, avisenme!)_**  
**

_Nota: *modofangirl super-emocionada* ¡Espero que sea de su gusto! _

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Tenias que ser tú_**

**_Chapter 2a:_**

**_-Parte A-_**

**"When it rains"**

_By Cerezo de Luna_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

El universo y su reloj del demonio habian sido los causantes de ese desastre: era Miercoles por la noche, y arrastraba consigo una montaña de papeles mojados.

_-Maldita sea._

Y como si el cosmo se aprovechara de sus defenzas bajas, sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesin peligroso. A paso de plomo, el moreno se apresuro en subir la cuesta a casa. Todo ese dia debia de ser borrado del calendario y el espacio tiempo:

Lo primero fue ver como su bonito castaño era arrastrado por la mocosa llamada Ann. Si no estuviera seguro de lo que siente Onodera por él, quizas lo hubiera encadenado al escritorio de la oficina. Pero no tenia razones para perder el decoro, **por ahora**. Ann, se casaria en un dos meses y medio, lo que significaba que su mejor amigo-ex prometido _(y capricho juvenil)_ debia de ser el padrino de bodas. Jodida forma de ser cortez.

Lo segundo eran esos diabolitos manuscritos de Yoshikawa Chiharu. Lo unico que sabia era que el editor a cargo, se habria tomado unas vacaciones atrasadas de muchos años, justamente a punto de lanzar la nueva campaña de invierno. Conclusión: Takano Masamune debia lidiar con unos bocetos sacados de la casa del terror y convertirlos en el shojo más cursi de la historia de los mangas. O, al menos algo que no implicara la frase "Se dio cuenta que en su interior la sed de venganza pedia la cabeza de su novio". ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Hatori para llegar con su escritor a este punto?

Y por último, su tan acaramelado plan de besar a cierto ojiverde bajo la lluvia no iba del todo bien._ No fue de ninguna forma._ Ann se llevó su único paraguas con el mayor descaro. Ritsu apenas logro saludarlo.

Ahora frente a la puerta de su departamente le parecia que lo mejor que podia pasarle era desplomarse en el sofa y dormir. Tal vez soñar con Ritsu y lo que tenia planeado_ hacerle esa tarde._

-¡Takano-san estas empapado!

Unos ojitos verdes lo fulminaban desde la entrada.

-¡Idiota, te vas a enfermar! ¡Muevete, tienes que secarte!- decia mientras sus brazos menudos lo empujaban sin contemplación. - Hubieras llamado, asi te buscaba en la estación... ¡¿Y qué diablos se supone que son esos papeles?!

Su boca continuaba lanzando reproches. Se torcia un centimetro a la izquierda cuando se preocupaba. Su ceño fruncido no le quitaba el aire de niño. Su cabello castaño se movia en cada reto, cada vez que le quitaba un peso de encima. Lo guiaba a la habitación, en medio de un reclamo tonto, tomando su mano.

-Cambiate rapido.- giraba y se perdia de nuevo en el pasillo.

Takano sonreia y en el piso quedaban las prendas húmedas. Una remera gris, un pantalón de algodón. En casa dejaba su armadura de tipo duro. No habia rostros a los cuales convencer, ni imprentas que atemorisar. Afinó el oido al sentir unos pasos ligeros acercarse.

-Anda, recuestate para q-

Y lo besaba con gusto, con sorpresa. _Como a Takano le gustaba besar a Onodera, con amor._

-¡¿P-pero qué haces?!- un golpe en su nuca y lo empujaba al lecho- ¡IMBECIL!

Reia. Reia con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Ritsu se encolerizaba unos segundos, y al verlo tan infantil riendose de la nada, relajaba un segundo la expresión. Luego se acercaba poniendo una rodilla en la cama.

-D-deja de reirte, tonto.- y su voz tenia un tono suave. **_Secreto._**

Sus dedos le acariciaron la frente y Masamune cerró los ojos. Adoraba cada roce de su piel. Adoraba esa sensacion de calor en sus yemas. Ese toque timido que lo encendia.

**Y surtia efecto.**

Lo jalo demasiado pronto al centro del colchón. Lo beso de lleno, abriendose paso en su boca. Ritsu a veces olvidaba como besar correctamente. _A él no le molestaba darle un par de lecciones_. Utilizó sus manos para incrustarse por debajo de la camisa que llevaba, separó sus piernas en un movimiento y se apreto más a él.

Calor. Ritsu era calido, aún con su caracter_ tsundere._

Cuando buscaba el como sacar el pantalón de su novio, la habitación giro en su cabeza. Una, dos, quizas quince vueltas. Aunque diviso un rostro sonrojado, unos ojos angustiados. Apreto esa cintura a la que se aferraba.

-¡Masamune!

Luego se desmayó.

***000***

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Buenas!_ ya, ya... he tardado un poco, bastante u.u _veran la uni esta hecha un caos y hay fuego por todas partes(? En fin... Esta es la parte A del capitulo dos asi que esperense que dentro de unos cuantos dias _(si la cabeza me ayuda)_ subo la otra parte._  
_

_Como para no dejar tan al aire este fic les anuncio que mis ideas van mucho más lejos que lo que mis dedos pueden escribir... en mi mente la serie va por el capitulo 12 XD_

Tenganme paciencia y salgo buena XD.

**Un beso enorme, y gracias por leer.**

_Espero sus reviews._

**(^^)~**

P/D: El titulo del capitulo es de una cancion de Paramore. No tenia nada que ver con la trama del capitulo pero les cuento por si les pica la curiosidad. :3


	3. Chapter 2b

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi pertenecen a la grandiosa y bella Shungiku Nakamura-sama. **Yo solo los tomo prestados para fantasear de vez en cuando... y cumplir con las ofrendar al dios del Yaoi.** Sin fines de lucros. **_(Si hay cambios en eso, avisenme!)_**  
**

_Nota: Creo que me ha salido más extenso que los anteriores jo.. __¡Espero que sea de su gusto! _  


_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Tenias que ser tú_**

**_Chapter 2b:_**

**_-Parte B-_**

**"When it rains"**

_By Cerezo de Luna_

* * *

No era una persona que se deja llevar por los nervios... _no, claro que no._ Por lo tanto cuando Takano-san se desplomo en la cama que compartían, volando de fiebre y susurrando incoherencias, Ritsu Onodera tuvo un ligero laptus de pánico.

Ligero.

_¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HA PASADO?! ¡OH, MIERDA! ¡OH, MIERDA! ¡MASAMUNE! ¡JODER BASTARDO! ¡¿TENIAS QUE DESMAYARTE AHORA! ¡MALDITA SEA!... Oh kami, ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!_

Saltó de la cama, poniéndose de pie mirando con ojos desorbitados el cuerpo de su novio. **_¡¿Qué hago?!_** Sus pies iban y venían en el mismo lugar. Ritsu movía las manos de su cabello al techo de la habitación.

Hasta que paro en seco.

Una parte de su razón volvió y tomo el control de la situación. **Era un adulto, por todos los cielos.**

Se deslizó con sigilo. Tenia que mover a su jefe a una posición más cómoda. Le abrazo por la cintura inclinando su cabeza sobre su propio pecho. Estaba caliente y pesado. Le coloco en el centro de la cama, por si en medio de sus delirios decidía rodar, al menos tendría espacio suficiente. Lo arropo con cuidado, viendo como el moreno se removía con un gesto molesto. Poso la mano en su frente, asustándose.

Tenia que llamar a un médico.

Casi por la misma inercia, salio a tropezones hasta la sala principal. Marco el número del hospital más cercano, _la última vez él mismo había sido llevado de urgencias allí por parecer un espectro mal nutrido._ Así que mientras la operadora le designaba un médico que no estuviera con demasiados pacientes o de vacaciones por el caribe, Ritsu comenzó a sentirse angustiado.

_Takano..._

Fue en un tono apresurado, la conversación con el Dr. Kusama, que gracias al cielo tenía espacios libres en su labor. Ritsu olvido mantener la calma, y cuando las palabras "peligroso" y "rápidamente tratado" se oyeron por la línea su voz casi se quebró.

_«- ¿Oe? Onodera-san... ¿se encuentra bien?_

_- S-si...si. ¿Entonces con la medicación será suficiente?_

_-Hai, por favor si tiene más síntomas llamé a mi número privado. _

_-Muchas gracias, Kusama-san._

_- No hay porque, espero que se recupere pronto.»_

Colgó. Ahora sabía que en este mundo, quedaban almas piadosas y amables como la del sensei. Suspiro. Tendría que salir a la farmacia. Volvió a la habitación, viendo a su moreno con las mejillas carmesí. Recordó ir en busca de unos paños y agua fría. Se golpeo la frente mientras trataba al enfermo por ser un imbecil y olvidar lo esencial en estos casos.

Pero el pobre Onodera había estado más asustado de lo que llegaría a admitir jamás.

***oOo***

Takano se despertó alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Tenía los parpados tan pesados como el bulto que se recostaba en su muslo. Al principio solo parpadeo tratando de recordar porque estaba en la cama con un paño demasiado humedecido en su frente, y porque sentía que había corrido un triatlón tres veces seguidas. Movió los brazos fuera de esa maraña de sabanas y mantas sobre si. ¿Acaso había ocurrido una glaciación mundial y él se lo había perdido? Le hacia calor. Le tomo otros minutos incorporarse, y luego le echo una mirada detenía al bulto que dormitaba en su pierna.

-¿Ritsu?

Se incorporo más veloz, teniendo una sonrisa a medias pintada en la cara. _¿Lo estaba cuidando?_ Y si era así... ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?

-Oe... ritsu- le movió un poco, definitivamente era él. Sus ojos esmeraldas le miraron entrecerrados.- ¿Qué haces?

Ante la estupida (a consideración de cierto muchacho) pregunta, el castaño se enderezó de golpe en la silla junto a la cama. Lucia sorprendido, con unas pequeñas marcas de llanto debajo de los ojos. Y con la frazada sobre sus hombros, vestido como esa misma mañana antes de ir a la editorial.

- _¿Takano?_- se acerco algo atolondrado- ¿Como te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes nauseas? ¿Quieres ir al baño? ¿Sabes quien soy? ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza? ¿Sabes quien es el presidente actual?

Ante tantas preguntas, sin sentido, el moreno no lograba enhebrar palabra.

-¡OH Kami! ¿Puedes hablar? ¡Voy a llamar a Kusama-san! ¡Quédate quieto!

Antes de poder llegar a la puerta, una mano le cazó por la cintura. Un cuerpo recientemente recuperado, le aprisionó bajo la cama deshecha.

-Takano-san...- el rubor que cubrió al menor le hizo sonreír de modo que avanzó hasta que su respiración se mezclo con la suya.- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES?!

Al grito endemoniado le siguió un zape en la cabeza que le mando de nuevo a besar la lona._ Ese idiota._

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡¿TIENES UNA PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE HE PASADO?!

-¿Con esa boca me haces-...[*]

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA BASTARDO! ¡DEBI HABER DEJADO QUE TE CONSUMIRAS EN LA LOCURA!

Takano tuvo que dejar de lanzar sonrisitas sensuales, porque su ya novio tsundere le esta mirando con ansias de hacerlo volar por el balcón. **_Quizás él..._**

- Lo siento.- se sentó en la cama cruzando las piernas, justo frente a Onodera quien se detuvo en su marcha hacia cualquier parte.- Lamento mucho haberte preocupado de esa forma.

Confirmo que había dado en el clavo con solo ver como la sangre se le subía a la cara y sus ojos verdes rehuian a verlo de frente. _Al final, él realmente es tierno._

- Por favor Takano-san no se confunda. No me gusta tener que lidiar con sujetos moribundos en mi departamento.

El moreno sonrió. Nadie dijo que seria así de simple. _Y eso le complacia demasiado._

- ¿Entonces... quien es Kusama-san?- no estaba dispuesto a oír el nombre de un sujeto desconocido, pronunciado a los gritos por su uke en su habitación.

- ¿EH?... ¡Vete a dormir!

Giró antes de oír cualquier paso que le dijera haber desatado la ira de su jefe. Pero la alfombra del pasillo no le ofreció piedad. Ante su caída una sombra mayor le cubrió. _Oh, eres un mal niño_.

-¡B-bájame! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Debes hacer reposo, estuviste con fiebre tres horas!

Empero el mayor sabia lo que hacia, cuando le dejo en la cama.

**_- ¿Me perdonas?_**

Ritsu retrocedió. Acorralado entre los latidos bulliciosos de su estupido corazón y de aquella mirada color miel que de cuclillas le decía tantas cosas. _Es... es... absurdo..._

- Kusama-san, es un medico de guardia del hospital general. Fue quien dio las indicaciones para cuidarte.- no podía verlo, no aún.- Realmente, eres...e-eres un gran imbecil. No debiste haber tomado el trabajo de Hatori-san, ni caminar bajo la lluvia. **¡Como se supone que perdone tu estupidez, luego de haberme dado un susto así!**

El otro sintió como una parte de su corazón era llenada. _Idiota, llorón._ Le limpio las lagrimitas que escapaban. Onodera le aparto diciendo que _él no lloraba por idiotas_. Takano solo resopló.

-Ve a dormir, es de madrugada tienes que descansar.

A veces Takano Masamune se sorprendía de su pequeño ex-acosador. En su tiempo, aquel castaño era de una dulzura extrema. Si lo comparaba al presente, Onodera era tan dulce como un limón embebido en vinagre. Sin embargo... en aquel instante lo supo.

- Muy bien.- se levantó de su lugar, dejando que Ritsu hiciera el intento de salir de la cama.- Vamos a dormir.

No dio oportunidades a reclamos. Bajo las sabanas le abrazo con ternura.

- T-takano, tengo que cambiarme.

- No te preocupes, lo haré por ti.

Ritsu, su Ritsu era dulce. Muy dulce a su forma, en cada detalle camuflado de reclamos o sarcasmos. En ese instante en que sus ojitos le miraban con preocupación, en la manera en que gritaba que era un imbecil. Ritsu Onodera era un caramelo mentolado con gran capacidad para exasperarlo... y para ponerlo excitado. Dio unos besos más a su espalda descubierta antes de que se alistara con su pijama. Acaricio su mejilla, roja por la atención que recibía. Y Takano le rodeo por completo, diciéndole cosas **_súper acarameladas_** que causaban gruñidos y protestas.

-Y-ya, tienes que dormir...

- Lo haré, después de que tu lo hagas.

-¡Takano-san, duérmete!

- Dame un beso.

-¡Hasta mañana!

-Oe...

-¡Dije buenas noches!

Un silencio brusco se apoderó de la habitación. Ritsu apretaba sus ojos intentando que Morfeo le salvara de aquella vergonzosa situacion... _pero Morfeo y medio reino celestial le ignoraron._

-Ya dije que lo siento...- la voz era suave y calida, enredaba su cuello y dejaba un beso en su nuca haciendolo tiritar- **¿No vas a decir nada?** Muy bien, entonces tendre que demostrar cuan agradecido estoy...

-¡Y-a ya... si!- como un resorte al sentir esas manos calidas trepandose a su espalda, el ojiverde volteo a verlo.- Te perdono, imbecil. ¿Contento?

Y la sonrisita de Takano le irritaba aún más que los brazos jalandolo hacia él.

- No... solo... No vuelvas a darme esos sustos _Masamune._

**_Un beso suave._ **

Y Takano que susurraba cosas embarazosas por los dos, hasta quedarse dormido entre los tontos latidos de su corazón.

_-Maldicion... Eres... Masamune, te amo. Idiota._

***OoO***

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nota: **[*]** vale... creo que saben lo que takano-san quizo decir, pero por si las dudas se refiere a cuando nuestro lindo/salvaje uke utiliza su boca con fines de complacer a dicho moreno... una mamada, ni más ni menos XD

Buenas!_ ya, ya... he tardado un poco, bastante u.u _veran no tenia muchas ideas o tenia pero no sabia como ordenarlas. La cosa es que ha salido esto.. _**Tengan piedad, en la cara no(?**_

En fin... Esta es la parte B del capitulo, dando por terminado este capitulo 2 _*¡Viva! tira confeti*_ Ahora espero lograr subir el tercer capitulo antes que acaba el aún-no iniciado mes de julio XD ¡**Nakamura-sama iluminame!**_  
_

**Un beso enorme, y gracias por leer.**

_Espero sus reviews._

**(^^)~**


End file.
